


The Dark Side

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), leopa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa
Summary: Music: Muse "The Dark Side"





	The Dark Side




End file.
